The New World
The New World The New World, so-named as it was discovered and colonized well after the forming of common mortal civilization in the Old World, is the wilder, more magical of the two primary continents making up the world of Lasgoul. Where the Old World houses the world's largest cities and feats of human engineering, the New World houses ancient civilizations ruled by dragons, the heart of the Feywilds, cursed lands housing ancient undead, and a primordial jungle where unknown monsters lurk. Ironstad Ironstad, situated amidst the cluster of human colonies on the eastern end of the New World, is the most urbanized, industrialized place on the continent. Workers are regularly treated as disposable recources and kept in line through strategic use of force and an oppressive culture, leading to tension with the New Auslands. Its capital is Machtplatz, and the worship of Mechanicus Rex is common. Ravenloft The last great Progan city situated on the very northeastern tip of the New World, Ravenloft is -- like much of Progan society -- a highly militarized citystate run with an iron fist by governor-commanders who see war as sport. Though breeding programs have kept Progan blood flowing relatively pure for untold centuries, the obvious signs of dilution, particularly since the sudden and mysterious collapse of Prog itself, has led to Ravenloft becoming the last bastion of old Progan culture. New Chevlais An extremely wealthy merchant-state with a good deal of fine dining and fine wine. The old-world country of Chevlais no longer exists as an independent entity, but New Chevlais endures, maintaining the old traditions. New Chevlais is almost entirely a trading nation, and has a very small standing army -- but enough wealth to attract an incredible amount of mercenaries, should the need arise. New Auslands Sharing much in common with its Old World cousin, the New Auslands are an equestrian-centric, steppeland nation with great plains and world-famed horse stock. The New Auslands are more militarized than the Old Auslands, by virtue of proximity to a number of potentially hostile foreign powers, and the more dangerous nature of the New World. Seleise A small nation bordering the other human colonies in the northeastern New World, Seleise is a chivalric but feudal nation -- Nobles and Knights vie over petty conflicts and squabble over territory, and conflict between noble families is nigh upon constant. Saerus Saerus is a sprawling city state on the south eastern coast of the New World that is the worlds pre-eminent trade capital. Merchants, smugglers, pirates and men from all walks of life ply the streets and winding back alleys to make their living. Despite it's vast wealth the five major merchant families that dictate much of the Republic's actions are constantly locked in political in-fighting and rarely agree on anything. The Tundra The Tundra is a cold, harsh place. Although it's rather lacking in resources, the Tundra makes due by mining and exporting its superior Tundran steel in return for food and building materials. It is home to many monstrous races, though its primary population is orcs, goblinoids, and Tundran humans. Worship of the goddess Krae is common, as well as Urim the Burnt. The Tundra is mostly split up between the various Great Clans, all of which are ruled over by the the Overchief in Burnedholm. The current Overchief is Hrosh Kraehand, an orc from a long line of proud warriors who are said to be the oldest clan in the Tundra. Despite this heritage, Hrosh understands that there are times for war and there are times for diplomacy, and is currently focused on keeping good relations with his neighbors. The Tundra is also well known for its large Coliseum, where people from all over fight for gold and glory. The Black Bay Cities Though largely populated by humans, the Black Bay Cities are quite diverse -- various other races including elves, orcs, ogres, and, most prominently, halflings can be found within. These cities are run, by and large, by crime syndicates, families, and gangs. The guards are, more often than not, in the pocket of one of these organizations -- depending on which district or city you're in -- and while crime doesn't often happen in broad daylight, it's still one of the more dangerous -- if potentially lucrative -- places to live in the New World. The Wildwood The Wildwood is located north of the primary human colonies in the eastern end of the New World. A colossal, sprawling, densely-wooded forest populated by owlbears, pseudodragons, fey, and a massive variety of natural and magical beasts. Here the fey-elves of the Wildwood make their home, led by the Fey King -- an ancient and extremely powerful figure of legend, who rules from the Heartwood, a massive tree at the center of the forest. Samaritus Lawton is the capital of the nation known as Samaritus, a nation which claims roots to Valladians and Auslanders, and the capital is also the home base for the League of Heroes, a bitter rival to the Adventurer's Guild. Samaritus is the home of the Altoran Society, and is generally seen as one of the safer places to live in the New World for the common man. Tilesia Tilesa, whose capital is Tilesik, is a warmongering, semi-unified nation ruled by individual warbands and unifying warlords, who fight with eachother only slightly less than with outsiders. Often seen as 'tainted' , the worship of darker gods is more common here -- and many monstrous races, such as orcs, hobgoblins, and even some domesticated trolls live here, and are used for war. Generally seen as more primitive, they have an unusual, unnatural affinity for magic. Feudal Lands Stretching along near the southeastern edge of the New World, the Feudal Lands are a war-torn collection of city-states constantly in flux. The landscape changes often and drastically due to the devestating use of magic in the frequent, near-constant battles, and borders change commonly within, to the point where most cartographers simply mark the Feudal Lands as an entity unto itself. Soyetia Soyot, capital of Soyetia, (so-yeeshia) is a nation occupied primarily by somewhat sobered-up hill dwarves as well as the sturdy people who live around the hills. They, like Tilesa, don't have any named ruler, and might as well be more loosely-aligned feudal lands. Shen'Tzo A small cluster of islands off the southeastern edge of the New World with an entirely different culture to every other known human nation. Where the small nation of Shen'Tzo drew its culture from is unknown, but they are an honor-based, oriental society who are fairly isolationist, and whose island leaders work together as a sort of council for the betterment of the whole. The Conglomerate A nation formerly lead by a figure of legend known as the Silver King, who disappeared a thousand years ago. In his stead, the Silver Council rules, maintaining the order of law in what territory they have managed to keep stable in their King's absence. Generally a lawful place to live, the capital of Mitrongi in particular is kept safe by the Enforcers, an elite order of guardsman who maintain the peace. The Deadrock Situated south of the Feudal Lands, the Deadrock is a small island populated entirely by the Undead and monstrosities. The further inland one goes -- approaching a lone castle called the Nightkeep -- the more dangerous these monsters become. No one who has entered the Nightkeep has ever returned with their soul intact, and if their face is ever seen again, it's as another of the Undead. The Purged Rock Situated in the center of the New World, the Purged Rock is a lifeless shell of an island, more crater than true isle, choked with black ash and molten magma. Ash golems form seemingly naturally here, and the island itself is extremely dangerous for any unprepared party, as a result of choking toxins, and a heavy green mist that seems to glow at night. The Grey Wasteland North of the Purged Rock is a long stretch of ash-choked plains, between the mountains to the west and the sea barrier to the east. Like the Purged Rock itself, ash golems form here -- although other, unnatural life forms as well, familiar and yet different to the rest of the New World in unsettling, often dangerous ways. The Western Bleak Mountains Seperated from the East by the Ashlands and the straights, the Western Bleak Mountains are a warzone populated by the hardiest and most rugged dwarves in the world. Under constant pressure by Giants from the west and Dragons to the south, as well as the beasts of the Ash Wastes to the east, the dwarf holds that remain manned are militaristic and proud. Many Holds, however, have fallen -- or sealed themselves off to the world. The Eastern Bleak Mountains The Eastern Bleak Mountains are more stable than those to the West -- although deeply affected by an ancient catastrophe that has seen to the loss and sealing of dozens of Holds on both sides of the strait. The capital of the Bleak Mountains, the Bleakhold, is here, and prodigious amounts of high-quality steel are mined. The Primordial Expanse A colossal jungle northwest and southwest of the Purged Rock, this thick, ancient forest is home to creatures unseen by the eyes of man. Beasts from long bygone ages still live there, undisturbed, and many adventurers and fools who think to make their fortunes in the lush jungles here find only death -- be it by monster or by disease. The Primordial Expanse is one of the most hostile places in the entire world. The Rift A colossal, jagged gash in the earth. Some particularly old Dragons have been known to call it the Chasm, though by any name it is a peculiar geological anomaly; Its inky black depths unsettle even the most powerful and ancient of creatures, and only the bravest -- or most mad -- Dragons or Giants live along its edges. Such creatures as rarely emerge from within are always powerful, deadly, and strange... and those who enter into the blackness rarely return. Giant Kingdoms The Giant Kingdoms along the northern side of the Chasm are ruled by Atlas, King of the Giants -- a titan even amongst his own enormous people. Giant society is largely seperated into the various subtypes of Giant -- Cloud Giants forming a nobility caste, while Stone Giants work as footsoldiers and laborers and Hill Giants perform simple tasks. The Giants are widely spread out, but when mobilized as a whole are a terrifying force to be reckoned with. The Chromatic Territory Just south of the Rift lies the Chromatic Territory; here, Caesar, God-King of the Chromatic Dragons, rules from Shatterscale. Having recently woken from a millenia-old sleep to personally oversee the war against the Giants and Metallic Dragons, the Chromatics have begun actively making gains once more. The Chromatic Territory is largely feudal, with dragons carving out fiefs for themselves, but a greater cohesion is kept in check by Caesar and his generals, and a general 'the strong survive' attitude prevails amongst both the Dragons, and the Lizardmen and Kobolds who live under them. The Metallic Territory Ruled by the Silver Warrior-King of legend, Leiyanderos, who was said to have fought side by side with the greatest mortal heroes in history, the Metallic Territory is, at its best, an effective republic-monarchy ruled by a caste of well-qualiied, well-educated Dragon Lords who each specialize in their field. Each town and city is assigned a protector, and the Lizardmen and Kobolds are treated kindly, although still as lesser beings to their draconic overlords. Draconia Draconia is an island to the south of the Metallic Territory. Inhabited largely by humans, though a significant amount of Lizardmen and Kobolds also make their home here, Draconia is essentially a republic in an eternal civil conflict -- each color and metal represented by its own faction, who function by their own rules. Conflcts are largely settled in a stretch of land known as the Disputed Lands, where no single faction holds sway.